


I'm Glad It Was You

by imagine_ice_babes



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Imagines and Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Experienced reader, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sweet, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, intercourse, reader tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_ice_babes/pseuds/imagine_ice_babes
Summary: Yuuri loses his virginity to the more-experienced reader.





	I'm Glad It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr blog](http://imagine-ice-babes.tumblr.com/)  
> [buy me a coffee?](http://https://ko-fi.com/A614HW4)

“(Y/N), I want to have sex with you!” Yuri practically yells as he bows before you. He’s taken you off guard, obviously. You’re just watching television and he comes out of nowhere, asking you for the most intimate experience humans are capable of.

You give him a shocked look that almost looks quizzical. “Why now all of a sudden?”

“I love you, (Y/N), that’s why,” Yuri admits, beginning to blush already. “And I know I won’t be your first, but I want to be yours. And I won’t know what I’m doing or if I’ll even be doing it right, but I think it’ll be fun. I just want to pleasure you and show you how much I love you, even if I won’t be the best you’ve ever had. I just want to make love to you and—“

“Yuri, slow down,” you chuckle. You turn the television off and pat the couch cushion next to you. “Come here, you big goofball.” Yuri tentatively saunters over and sits next to you, already looking nervous and sweaty. “Now what’s with all the fuss, love?”

“I don’t know,” Yuri mutters, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “I just think having you in my life has helped me a lot, and I think going to the next level and committing to you is something I want. Plus, I think having experience would help me on the ice, since I like to dedicate my performances to love. I just love you a lot,” he admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Are you sure you want this?” you ask one last time, inching closer to him on the couch and draping your arms over his shoulders. “Your first time only happens once, my dear.”

“I know.” Yuri gains a bit of confidence and wraps his arms around your waist to pull your face closer to his, your noses touching. His eyes are wide and full of love, and they’re already clouding over with lust; his eros routine was not just an act, and the look on his face is a dead giveaway. “I want you. I love you, (Y/N). I want this.”

He seals his words with a hungry kiss to your lips, pulling your body flush against his. You spend a ton of time kissing and sucking each other’s necks, Yuri eventually taking control and pushing you onto your back on the couch. He practically tears your clothes off, and you help him remove his. His cock is hot and throbbing against your leg, almost terrifyingly hard already. His body is incredible, you think. It isn’t long before Yuri is moving his mouth down your body, slowly working his way down.

Yuri finds his place between your legs, stroking the insides of your thighs lightly and tenderly. You resist the urge to squirm against his teasing. It’s only his first time, and you’re sure he’s just exploring, but the need to have his dick inside of you is starting to become a bit painful.

“Hold these for me, will you?” Yuri asks, handing you his glasses. His eyes have a dangerous glint in them; you can tell he’s excited. You take his glasses in your hands and carefully hold them so you don’t touch the lenses.

A sharp gasp rips from your throat and disturbs the silence that’s settled in the living room when Yuri greets your sex with a slow, warm lick. You drop his glasses on the carpet, forgetting them in favor of paying attention to Yuri’s mouth on you.

He continues to extract loud, wanton moans from deep within your throat while he works magic with his tongue between your legs. His mouth is hot and wet and _holy shit_ it feels better than any sex you could’ve had with any of the lovers you’ve had previously.

A familiar heat begins to grow and spread in your lower stomach, and you know you’re close. You don’t want Yuri to stop, but you know this will be a bit short-lived if you let him go any longer. With a guttural groan of his name, you look down to see Yuri with his eyes closed, exploring your body solely with his mouth. You take a fistful of his hair and pull to lift his gaze up to yours. He opens his eyes so they’re half-lidded, his brown irises clouded with lust. He looks delicious and you wish he would devour you right then and there.

“I thought you were a virgin,” you say breathlessly between gasps, thankful that the intense heat in your stomach is starting to fade slightly. A sheepish smile speeds on Yuri’s lips as he shrugs, his cheeks becoming an even brighter shade of red.

You give a gently tug on his hair to encourage him to crawl back up to you. Reluctantly, you sit up and meet him in the middle for a kiss that Yuri initiates.

“Gross, Yuri,” you complain, wiping your lips when he pulls away. “I can taste myself.”  You mumble, but Yuri has a sweet smile on his face.

“I think you taste wonderful.” He smirks before bringing you back to a passionate French kiss. It’s obvious he’s becoming impatient; he’s ready to get to the real stuff.

Yuri reluctantly pulls away to find his jeans that were discarded earlier, rummaging around in the pockets before pulling out a condom and a very small bottle of lubricant. His awkward side is back, embarrassed and inexperienced with using a condom and lube.

You give him a sympathetic smile before bringing him back into a kiss. It doesn’t take more a than a few bites to his lower lip for him to be back in eros mode, your rhythm re-established. Yuri becomes impatient and pulls away to rip the condom open with his teeth. He slides it onto his dick with hands shaking with anticipation before dumping plenty of lube onto his shaft and his hands.

Yuri brings his hands to your entrance and beings to work without hesitating. He summons a cacophony of moans and cries from you while he stretches you and preps you for intercourse. Once again, he manages to nearly bring you to orgasm, but you get him to stop before you do.

“How do you want me to…?” Yuri asks, making a small thirsting motion with his arms.

“Here, let me,” you say in between pants, trying to control your breathing. It’s too early to be this close to the edge of pleasure, and you know you need to hold back if you want to keep up with Yuri’s impressive stamina. You hoist yourself up onto his lap, straddling him and lining your hips up with his erect shaft. “Are you ready?” you ask gently, pushing his hair back. His sweat allows it to stay back and resemble a hairstyle much like the one he wore for the eros routine. He gives a greedy nod, his eyes looking distant like he’s on another planet of pleasure.

With his approval, you carefully sit down on his lap, slowly sinking down onto his dick. You take it inside of your entrance slowly, relishing in the feeling and the look of pleasure plastered on Yuri’s face.

It’s been awhile, but you’re able to adjust to his size rather quickly before you begin to move. You use your thighs to bounce up and down on his length, slowly at first, but then you begin to pick up the pace a bit. You’re careful to not go too rough; you’re dying to just break him and take him as your own, but you remember this is his first time, and that will have to wait. Even though is stamina is superb, you don’t want to overstimulate him yet.

Your rhythm becomes steady while Yuri begins to thrust his hips up to meet yours. He progressively reaches deeper inside of you and buries his face in your neck, biting and sucking the skin there. You throw your head back, consumed with pleasure.

“Yuri!” you yell when he hits that sweet spot on the inside. A devious look makes his way into his lust-darkened eyes and he does it again, this time harder. You feel your legs starting to shake, on the verge of giving out. You dig your nails into Yuri’s shoulders and a low, guttural moan rings low in his throat.

“I—I think I want to try,” Yuri says, his voice sounding surprisingly innocent. He’s breathing hard, but he’s nowhere near as tired as you are. “Take a break.” Yuri brings his hands to your hips and gently helps you onto your back without pulling out. As soon as you’re both comfortable, he begins thrusting into you.

He starts out faster than you expected him to, but he quickly learns what he’s doing. It’s mere minutes before he’s pounding into you, staring you down with those big brown eyes while you writhe underneath him. You feel your orgasm approaching once again, but you have a feeling you’ll be granted sweet release this time.

“(Y/N), I think I’m—I think I’m almost done,” Yuri gasps. His words come out broken between thrusts. He’s sweating and everything is tingling inside of him.

“Go, Yuri!” you cry. The sound of his voice sends you over the edge, the waves of your orgasm crashing over you. You come so hard your vision goes white in hot pleasure, clinging to Yuri like he’s the only thing keeping you in the real world.

Yuri watches you unfold with your orgasm and the look on your face does it for him. He comes hard into the condom, riding out his orgasm with uneven, shallow thrusts. He pulls out and flops down beside you, taking off the condom and tossing it to the side.

You carefully place his glasses back on his face before pulling him close to rest his face against your collarbone. Yuri isn’t as tired as what you must be, but he looks like he needs some rest.

“Holy shit,” he mutters, leaving soft kisses on the skin around your neck. “I love you. So much. That was better than anything I could have ever dreamed.”

“You were amazing,” you compliment. You pull a blanket hanging on the back of the couch and cover you and your now-lover with it. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I love you, Yuri.” You place a kiss on his forehead, raking his hair back as you drift off to sleep.

Yuri holds you while you rest, starting to feel a bit lethargic himself. But he waits a few moments before falling asleep, making sure to take in the sight of you in the afterglow.

“I’m glad it was you,” he murmurs into your skin, nuzzling your neck before closing his eyes. “I’m glad you were my first.”


End file.
